


Devour

by rosesandbrine



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hannibal is a greedy cannibal, Holy smokes a Clarice Starling fic in the Clarice Starling tag, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandbrine/pseuds/rosesandbrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cannibal never complains when two mouths want to taste you alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

"I want to devour you."

Her mumble echoes the moonlight, her voice husky sweet in the warm stillness of the room. There's no question who she means with lips pressed against the shell of the doctor's ear. For all her testing, for all her wildness, there are moments her heat brings her to this conclusion. And her voice holds promises for 'I' to become ' _We_ '.

There's alertness stirring in their shared partner, Will pressed against Hannibal’s side tonight and she pilant upon Hannibal's hip. Movement warm and soft makes the entire bed shift with her breath tickling Hannibal’s throat.

Both men _aware_ of bright eyes.

"Do you, now?" Hannibal asks, his hand luxuriating in the long crimson silk of Clarice's hair, his eyes narrow in pleasure, giving him serpentine appearance with red mouth so smug, "And what's from keeping you?"

Cheeky roll of the eyes as her mouth lifts from his throat, "Permission? You seem to be keen on that.”

There’s a tug at her hair but they they all know it’s not needed. Her mouth finds Hannibal’s by muscle memory, her tongue sliding a line over his upper lip before his head tips and her tongue slides over his teeth and tongue to deepen the kiss. But only briefly. She knows the beautiful man on Hannibal’s other side begins to hunger for both she and he.

Hannibal’s fingers relax and her hair flows like liquid through them.

Clarice’s mouth finds the saliva warm spot abandoned and moves over the curves of his chest, lip pausing over the silver dark patch of chest hair before tugging with teeth and lips and only withdraws when she hears slight hiss. Coral lips nestle against the copper disk of Hannibal's nipple before catching it's stem and pulling tight, sweetly.

The pulse jumps and moan is smoken; and Will moans silver in want and envy for _both_. She does not reply to her other lover's groans until she leaves Hannibal's nipple dark red and swollen from the love of her tongue and the eagerness of her lips. She finds the curve of ribs and her tongue flicks over it’s path to his belly as her gaze seeks out Will's sea eyes. Gazes meet and she asks, "Help me?"

"Will, _wait_." Comes response from the doctor.

And Will waits in that half tangle of desire and jealousy and need. She, however, desires to familiar herself with comfortable territory of furred muscular stomach. Her tongue lingers over Hannibal's navel, dipping over sensitive nerves and fingers clutch loosely in her hair once more.

" _Now_ ," And the sharp demand from Hannibal cannot be ignored.

Clarice's hears kiss above her, the exchange of words, musky praise before she feels the shift on the bed and her mouth presses wet kisses on Hannibal’s stomach while she waits. Will follows the path she burned before, only faster in eagerness to catch up with her. Her head tips and her greeting is physical with lips and tongue. Warm melting kiss that speaks of different need and desire, no less in intensity with each other than each kiss shared with Hannibal.

Slow stroke of Clarice's tongue over Will's lower lip is hastened by sharp tug and songbird bright eyes flicker to Hannibal’s face. He's sucks his lips together, showing that hard line of concentration, jutting strong chin forward. Her response is careful raise of the corner of plump mouth as lips draw from Will.

Bodies have to shift to follow length of legs and two soft tongues leave smoldering path. Will is all silk and heat, Clarice bites and sucks leaving pink spots until they find themselves at the juncture of Hannibal's thighs, his hands caught in crimson and chocolate curls. Warm kiss against his sack and feathered kisses at his cock’s dripping tip; Hannibal can tell the difference of whose mouth belongs to who. Hitch of breath, the wideness of mouth, and softness of lips.

Will sucks on the side of Hannibal's sack, lips about the surface of globe. Clarice’s pretty lips wrap around mushroom shaped head, teasing foreskin with tip of tongue.

Husky groan and heaving of chest, Hannibal’s body beings the long bittersweet battle from impending release.


End file.
